Yellowfang's Secret
200px |author=Cherith BaldryRevealed on Kate's Facebook Page |cover artist=Unknown |publish date=October 9th, 2012Revealed on HarperCollins Catalogs |isbn=ISBN 0062082140 |editions=Hardcover |summary= Before Yellowfang became a trusted and beloved member of ThunderClan, she served as a medicine cat and warrior for ShadowClan. Her loyalty was never questioned-but dark secrets haunted her and she was betrayed over and over by her Clanmates as well as her own family.... |preceeded=N/A |followed=''Into the Wild}} 'Yellowfang's SecretRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page is the fifth book in the Super Edition arc. It features Yellowfang.Revealed on Kate's Blog The Blurb :'''One secret could destroy them all. . . . :Yellowkit is a ShadowClan cat through and through and she can't wait to become a fearless warrior. Then Yellowkit trains as an apprentice and finally receives her warrior name, Yellowfang—and much to her surprise, she realizes that her paws weren't meant to shed blood. Her true destiny lies as a healer, and she takes her place as ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice. :But Yellowfang's dreams are haunted by a dark prophecy, and every paw step she takes seems drenched in heartache. As she struggles to separate herself from her warrior past, she realizes that the future she faces is bleak and dim—colored by a devastating secret that could destroy the warrior Clans. The Praise : "Like other ShadowClan cats, Yellowkit has always dreamed of being a warrior, but as she begins her apprenticeship, she makes a discovery that is intensely disturbingly: Her paws are not those of a warrior, but of a healer. As she reluctantly begins her training as a medicine cat, her dreams are haunted by a prophecy she cannot completely understand and a sense of dark foreboding. What she does not yet know is that her fate conceals a secret that could destroy all the warrior Clans. Erin Hunter's fierce feline classic continues in high style."''Revealed on Barnes and Noble's website :::::::-Barnes and Noble Detailed Plot Summary :In the prologue, the medicine cats of the four Clans, Goosefeather, Sagewhisker, Hawkheart, and Milkfur, have gathered for an age-old ceremony of welcoming a new apprentice to their ranks. Young Featherpaw of ThunderClan has chosen to follow the path of his Clanmate, Goosefeather, and become his apprentice. As the new mentor welcomes his apprentice, Featherpaw is greeted by the medicine cats gathered around the Moonstone, including Milkfur's apprentice, Bramblepaw. Featherpaw, instructed by his new mentor, settles down next to the stone to dream. As he greets StarClan for the first time as a new medicine cat apprentice, Featherpaw sees Mallowfur, one of the warriors of StarClan, and she greets him warmly. Featherpaw exclaims that he had missed her, and Molepelt intervenes. Molepelt gives a message to Featherpaw, saying that a dark force was on it's way to ThunderClan, with a power to pierce deep in the heart of the Clan, brought by a ShadowClan medicine cat. Featherpaw is confused, because he does not think that a ShadowClan medicine cat can bring trouble to ThunderClan. :Yellowkit and her two siblings Nutkit and Rowankit are born to Brightflower and Brackenfoot. The kits are playing a game where they pretend the elders are invading WindClan cats. It is mentioned that Raggedkit's and Scorchkit's father is unknown, but possibly a kittypet as their mother would go to Twolegplace often. Nutkit calls Raggedkit a kittypet, and after some scolding from Brightflower, she calls them into the nursery. Later, in the middle of the night, Yellowkit wakes up with stomach pains, along with her brother. Her mother is distraught because she thinks the both of them are dying. When the two kits are taken to see Sagewhisker for their pains, it is revealed that Nutkit ate crowfood, but Yellowkit did not. Yellowkit is thought to be lying by her mother and is scolded. :Yellowkit becomes an apprentice, named Yellowpaw. Her grandmother, Silverflame, becomes sick, refusing to eat or drink. Yellowpaw tries to help Silverflame, but to no avail - for the elder ends up passing away. Yellowpaw becomes upset that Sagewhisker didn't stop Silverflame from dying. Littlebird, one of the elders, asks her if she wants to go on a walk together. They head for the marshes and Littlebird tells Yellowpaw that it was Silverflame's time to die and that Sagewhisker could not have done anything else to stop it and that she tried her best. She also says that Silverflame is up in StarClan watching over them. Yellowpaw says that she doesn't want her grandmother to be in StarClan - she wants her back in the Clan. However, Littlebird insists that they all have to die someday, and that, until then, they have to try their hardest to serve the Clan. :As the apprentices are in a training session, Foxpaw senses a pigeon, and runs off to the Thunderpath. The other cats catch up with her, and they scent strange cats - which aren't a ShadowClan patrol. They also see light and small pawprints, leading away from the Thunderpath. The apprentices go back to the training area and report back to Brightflower and Blizzardwing. They go out to investigate, bringing another ShadowClan patrol with them. They come across a WindClan patrol, and question them about stealing prey. Reedfeather states that Stonetooth has made his point, and that they will stay on their side of the border from now on. Stonetooth replies not with words, but with actions, sending his cats into battle, despite Reedfeather's apology. : Trivia *Kate Cary has revealed that she will not be writing this book.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Wall *There are teasers for Yellowfang's Secret in the new field guide ''Enter the Clans.Revealed on HarperCollins Childrens Books Summer 2012 *Vicky revealed on her Facebook page that this book will be very emotional.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *''Yellowfang's Secret'' does not include a map of the territories like the other books.Revealed in the first pages of Yellowfang's Secret See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Books